PS, I love you Aeris
by greensally
Summary: Hey baby suprise! I have a plan, Ive written you letters, letters that will be coming to you all sorts of ways... Now you must do as I say ok? Cleris remake of the novel P.S, I love you enjoy!
1. The 'Fight'

I love the story P.S I love you and since its been made into a film a I thought Id make it into a remake XD

So yep here it is, I had to take away and add a few charries here and there but I think its ok... anyways

Disclaimer: nothings mine

here we go!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Aeris glared at the blonde that was standing at the door of her apartment.

"Will you tell me what I did now?" the man asked, Aeris shook her head, "Get in here now" she said pointing to the spot beside her, he walked in slowly closing the door behind him, "Happy?" he asked, Aeris groaned loudly and walked into the bedroom, he quickly followed her, "Aeris wait!!" he shouted, he walked in and spotted her in front of the mirror undoing the pink ribbon that was holding up her hair.

"Im sick of you Cloud!! sick of you!!" she shouted, Cloud leaned up against the doorframe and folded his arms, looking at her with the ever present grin that was planted on his face.

"But why? What did I do at your mothers!" he said, Aeris shook her head slightly as her long brown shining hair fell down past her shoulders, "Oh... you know what you said!" she said, Cloud sighed, "What!?" he asked throwing his hands up in the air for effect, Aeris marched past him into the bathroom.

"You told my mother that I did'nt want kids!!" she shouted from the bathroom, Cloud could hear her opening the cabinet above the sink and pushing the little bottles aside as she rummaged for something, Cloud waited for a moment before sighing again and walking into the bathroom and stood behind her, he reached over her shoulder, his breath tickling her ear as he reached up and found the bottle of moisturiser she used every night before they went to bed, she stared at his deep blue eyes that were staring at her in the mirror for a minute before she snatched the bottle he was holding in front of her and slammed the door walking away from him.

"Oh no... you're not getting away with it like that Cloud!" she said, Cloud sighed thinking that would get him off the hook.

"But whats the big deal Aeris? I mean, you said to me you did'nt want kids!" he said as she sat down on the bed and started taking off her shoes, he quickly dodged a boot that was thrown his way, it landed in the living room.

"I do!!! just... not now!" she shouted as she dissapered behind the wardrobe and came back out with a pink vest and shorts.

"We had a plan Cloud, you said that when you get a steady job and we get a bigger place that we would have kids but look where we are!! Your running some delivery service that has'nt had a costumer in months and Im... in a stupid depressing job while we live in a small, dank apartment and you want to add a child to that?!" she shouted as she pulled back the covers on the giant bed that took up half the room.

Cloud stared at her as he stormed over to the mirror and started taking off the suit he had been told to wear whenever they visted Aeris' mother, she was starting off another argument they did'nt need... again.

"Yeh well at least I did'nt quit five jobs in the last year!!" he shouted to her, another boot was thrown his way, it hit him in the back of the head, he huffed and picked up the shoe dumping it on top of his dresser as she stormed over to her one taking of her earrings.

"Thats because I can't work with idiots!!" she argued as she grabbed the shoe that he had dumped and put it back properly, he made a face behind her back.

"And you never told me about the loan you took out for that God forsaken motorbike!!" she shouted, Cloud glared at her, he did'nt like when she brought Fenrir into arguments.

"That was a business loan its a totally different thing!" he said throwing his suit on the floor too angry to put it in the closet just feet away, Aeris shook her head, "Oh please! You just bought the thing because you thought it was nice and shiny then you say its to make deliveries!" she said picking up Clouds' suit and hanging it up.

"Thats because it IS for deliveries!!" he shouted taking off his vest and throwing it into the washbasket.

"Anyways I still don't see why were having this stupid argument" he said after taking a deep breath.

Aeris sighed as she tossed her head back, staring at the ceiling, "You said to my mother I did'nt want kids.."

"Yeh you've that for about the tenth time!" Cloud interupted taking off the necklace he had of a silver wolf with a ring in its mouth, he dumped it into the little dish on his dresser making a loud clink.

"Its not that!! You always want to do things now now now!!! All the time!! you never think about it long term, you never make a plan... you just skip around say 'lets have a baby yay yay yay!' "

"I don't need a plan! Why do we need one? what if we only find a place... ten years from now? will you still want kids then?!" he shouted.

"Uhh!! Stop talking about children Cloud!! Its not about that!" Aeris shouted clutching her head in annoyence as she stood at her side of the bed beside the window.

"Then what is it then!? What do you want from me Aeris?! what else can I give you!!!" Cloud roared at her as he slammed his fists on the dresser, Aeris stopped and stared at him, he had never spoken to her like that.

He sighed and walked over to her, she stepped back slightly like he was going to strike her down, he carefully put his hands on her shoulders.

"Look... Im sorry... I just... all I'll ever need is right in front of me, and I need to know yours is too" he said gently, Aeris stared at him, his eyes showed so much compassion, he was'nt angry anymore, he could never stay angry at her for long.

"It is Cloud... it is.." she whispered slowly putting her arms around him.

"I just... I hate it here, I see so many nice apartments and houses, why can't we have that..." she said, Cloud smirked again as he rubbed her back, still holding her.

"We will... Aeris, our life together has just begun, we'll get a better place, I promise" he said, Aeris smiled, "How come you're so positive" she said, Cloud chuckled slightly.

"Because Im the happy-go-luckly one and you're the serious one" he said, Aeris 'humphed' and broke the hug, she got into the bed, "Goodnight" she muttered throwing the covers over her head, Cloud stared at the lump under the covers, "Aww comon Aeris, it was just a joke"... no response.

There was silence in the bedroom, Aeris slowly poked her head out from underneath not seeing Cloud anywhere, she sat up, "Cloud?" she called out... no response.

"Cloud... Im sorry... where are you?" she said craning her neck trying to see if he was in the bathroom.

Suddenly she saw him emerge in a yellow t-shirt and chcocbo-feet slippers with matching boxer shorts, he grinned and jumped on the bed

"Killer chocobo!!" he shouted, Aeris laughed, she had gotten them for him at Christmas last year on account of his blonde spikey hair, she would tease him, always saying his mother was a chocobo, he had now used the slippers to his advantage and played the 'killer chocobo' game whenever she was upset.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzeled her neck, she burst out laughing, he knew her weak spot for being tickled.

"Cloud!!! Stop!!" she gasped, all she got was a 'Whark!' in response.

"Cloud!! It tickles!" she said through her laughter, Cloud stopped but did'nt let go, he pecked her cheek with kisses.

"Okay... chocobo, or whatever you are at the moment, you've cheered me up" she said turning her head and kissing him, he grinned, "So... am I forgiven? I'll have to tickle you again if you say no" he said, Aeris smiled and took one of his hands from around her waist and held it in hers, she looked down at their hands for a moment before back up at him, "Yeh... I guess so" she said with a sad face though it only took seconds for it to turn back into a smile.

"I can always cheer you up" he said with a grin of achievement on his face, Aeris smiled, she could'nt argue with him, he always knew how to make her smile.

She rested her head on his chest as she listened to his slow breathing.

"Cloud..." she said quietly, he hummed letting her know he was listening, "Will you turn off the light" she said, Cloud sighed and closed his eyes, pretending to fall asleep.

"Chocobos don't have hands" he muttered, "Cloud please" Aeris said, Cloud let another a half grunt half 'sqwark' telling her he was not moving, Aeris sighed "Fine" she said taking Clouds' arm from around her waist and got up quickly hopping over to the lamp on the window still, she clicked it off and got back into bed where Cloud was now underneath the covers, two big chocobo feet sticking out at the end, she got in beside him and her own small feet emerged, wearing pink socks with moogles on them, Clouds feet wrestled Aeris', the chocobo battling the moogles, they both smiled and ended up with their legs intertwined with each other.

"Cloud..." Aeris murmered, "Yeh..." he whispered back.

"Promise... promise you'll never leave me" she said, Cloud smiled and drew her in close.

"I promise, Im not going anywhere" he whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek, Aeris smiled and settled back down, closing her eyes thinking Cloud would keep his promise.

But in only six months, Aeris' world came crashing down.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Yeh its mostly fluff at the end but if you know whats happening next chappie you'll know why its so fluffy TT


	2. The Funeral

Whooo three reviews! three count them peoples! XD

And BTW Miss Aerith yesh Im gonna make Tifa do that in this chappie.

Speaking of whitch lets start it off!!

Discliamer: The characters and story isn't mine

and AND I did a spell check so theres no spelling mistakes KAWA!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud died on a sunny January morning holding Aeris' hand, Aeris would always remember the last way he looked at her and the last words he spoke to her.

"...I love you Aeris..." he whispered to her before the last shimmer of light left his eyes and they closed for the last time, they both knew he didn't have to say anything more than those three words.

Everyone had said that no one could have seen it coming... no one thought the cancer would spread that quickly, not even Cloud, he never knew he had it, he didn't know how he had gotten it.

Aeris remembered the day the doctor came into the small white hospital room with Clouds' file, she remembered the way he gripped her hand tightly as the doctor read out the diagnosis and she would never forget the way he left the hospital with his head held high and the faintest smile on his face.

"We'll beat it" he said.

He never had any regrets towards the end, though Aeris seemed to have them all for him when she realised she would come out of this struggle alone, she kept apologising... that she had never had kids... she never stuck to one job, but every time she did Cloud would just give her the same small smile and say.

"But who said you're not going to?"

After the funeral, they went back to Aeris' mothers'- bar.

The bar was closed for the night, the curtains were pulled and the doors were closed, people who had been at the funeral sat on the numerous barstools now scattering the floor, across from the bar was a table where a black box with silver studs sat, beside it was a picture of Cloud, he was grinning madly at the camera as a small pair of pink lips kissed his cheek, a few wisps' of brown hair giving away who was kissing him.

Aeris stared at the picture from across the room, she wiped away the tears that were swelling up in her eyes, she was wearing a black slimming dress and her hair was neatly tied up in a bun.

People kept coming up to her, telling her they were sorry for her loss, she just nodded and thanked them before they wandered off somewhere else.

Aeris' mother, Elmyra, was behind the bar watching, she sighed and looked up, the thanksgiving decorations were still up, she looked behind her at the red head who was carrying glasses towards the sink.

"Ehh, Reno could you take the decorations down please?" she said, Reno nodded before adjusting the black goggles on his head when he put the glasses in the sink.

"No problem yo" he said reaching up for the streamers.

Aeris looked at the door as three figures walked in, the first was a man with long black hair, a dark red hair band kept it out of his face, the second was a woman with long brown hair like Aeris and the third was another woman with long back hair and maroon coloured eyes, Vincent, Lucretcia and Tifa, her best friends.

She smiled as they walked over to her, one by one they gave her a hug, Aeris found sweet that even Vincent was giving her one, since he wasn't the touchy feely type.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Lucretcia asked, Lucretcia and Vincent had been married for 8 months, Vincent was one of Clouds' best friends, Cloud had even been his best man at their wedding.

Aeris nodded, "I'm fine really" she said quietly.

The small hum of talking that was in the room stopped when the priest stood up beside the table and picture, Elmyra came out from behind the bar and sat beside Aeris putting her arm around her.

The priest waited until everyone had found a seat, Reno stopped putting away glasses and wiped his hands on his dull grey t-shirt looking up at him.

There was a moment of silence before he spoke.

"Cloud Strife's' life may be over... but he lives forever in our hearts" he started off, everyone slowly nodded as he continued on.

"I had gotten to know Cloud very well... enough to know how much he loved life... how he used to start everyday with a smile... right until the end" everyone nodded again.

"And I think everyone here agrees that he was truly in love with his wife Aeris" he said gesturing towards her, all the people in the room turned to see her, Aeris wiped away tears not caring about her make-up anymore, when the room was quiet suddenly someone barged through the front door, it was a girl with short black hair wearing a bright blue coat and red dress dragging behind her a massive suitcase, it was Aeris' sister Yuffie.

She bit her lip and then smiled uncomfortably.

"I'm late aren't I?" she said, Aeris couldn't help but laugh, so did Elmyra, Yuffie grinned knowing she wasn't in trouble and ran over to Aeris giving her a hug.

When the priest had finished speaking plates of food came out and drinks were starting to be served, though Aeris didn't really notice any of it, she was just staring at Clouds' picture, she didn't even notice that Yuffie had been sitting beside her for ten minutes.

"Oh... hi Yuffie" she said after her sister handed her a tissue, "You didn't really had to come all the way from Wutai" she said before blowing into the tissue.

Yuffie shrugged, "Well... Cloud told me to" she said, Aeris stopped and stared at her, "What?" she said, Yuffie nodded leaning closer to her on the chair.

"Yeh, he sent me a letter saying I should come, you know I thinks its so Mom would be busy with me so you could... you know... do whatever you need to do" she said, Aeris slowly nodded, how could Cloud have thought of that...

"Its amazing how he did of it ahead of time" Yuffie added with a smile before turning around on the barstool to the bar.

"Hey redhead!" she shouted to Reno, he glared at her, "What Yuffie?" he said, Yuffie loved winding Reno up.

"Can we have some drinks please?" Yuffie said, Reno rolled his eyes and disappeared under the bar getting glasses, when he appeared Elmyra marched over to them, "Yuffie you're not 21 yet go and talk to your uncle" she said pointing to an old man sitting in the corner, Yuffie groaned and reluctantly walked over, Aeris just smiled, Elmyra walked to the other end of the counter leaving Reno with two glasses.

"So you still want a drink yo?" he asked her, Aeris shook her head, "Just a water thank you" she said, Reno nodded and started pouring water into one of the glasses, there was a silence between the two.

"I'm... sorry for your loss" Reno said putting the glass on the counter and wiping his hands on his t-shirt, Aeris smiled, "Thanks" she said sipping the water.

"I know how you feel... my dog died a few weeks ago... I buried him in a stereo box" he said, Aeris slowly put the glass down and stared at him, Reno coughed.

"Its not the same I know..." he said rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably, Aeris nodded as Lucretcia walked over to her and put her arms around her, "How are you feeling?" her friend asked, Aeris just put on another smile.

"Fine..." she said, she looked around her, "Have you seen Tifa?" Aeris asked her, Lucretcia rolled her eyes and pointed to Tifa talking to another guy, "She will flirt anywhere..." she said, Aeris nodded, agreeing with her.

Tifa smiled at the guy who was putting food on his plate.

"Hi I'm Tifa" she said cheerfully, the guy smiled back , "I'm Jack" he said, Tifa nodded, "So... are you single?" she asked.

"Yes" Jack said with a smirk, Tifa grinned.

"Are you gay?" she asked putting salad on her plate, he nodded.

"Yes" he said, Tifa dumped the plate on the counter and walked off.

An hour later Aeris was now behind the bar clearing up empty glasses, Elmyra walked over to her and took the glasses off her.

"Aeris... your husband just died, you shouldn't be working" she said, Aeris shook her head.

"Mom, I can't talk to anyone anymore" she said rubbing her eyes with tiredness, Elmyra smiled, "Then you should just go home sweetie, you should be there" she said, Aeris sighed and nodded, "You're right... I'm going to go get my coat" she said walking to the cloakroom on the way passing Tifa who was now talking to another guy.

"So what's your name?" she asked sticking out her chest slightly, the guy grinned.

"Johnny" he said, Tifa nodded.

"So, Johnny... are you single?" she asked, he shook his head.

"Nope"

"Are you gay?"

"No way"

Are you working?"

"Yeh..."

Tifa raised an eyebrow, three out of four...

Great, well can I try something?" she said before he could say anything she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, a minute later she backed away and stared at him taking in the kiss for a minute, but she just shrugged.

"Meh..." she said walking off leaving an extremely confused Johnny.

Aeris put on her coat in the cloakroom trying hard no to cry until she got home, she made her way through the crowded bar which was slowly clearing out and took the picture of Cloud, she held it in her hands slowly stroking the frame.

"Aeris..." Tifa said walking over to her, Aeris' head perked up and quickly put the picture down, "Yes?" she asked, Tifa smiled and hugged her, "Your Mom said you were leaving now I just wanted to say goodbye" she said, Aeris smiled, "That's sweet of you" she said, Tifa stared at her.

"Now you know if you need anything, anything at all I'm just a phone call away" she said, Aeris nodded, "Thanks Tifa" she said, Tifa nodded and stared at the urn, "I don't know why Cloud chose a box for an urn" she sighed.

Aeris giggled, "He said he wanted something that could double as a footstool" she said, Tifa laughed.

"Typical Cloud trying to find the funny side of everything" she said, Aeris nodded as her eyes slowly drifted to the picture again, Tifa rubbed her shoulder.

"I'll help you carry it home if you want" she said, Aeris shook her head, "No no, I can manage" she said picking up the black box, Tifa helped her and put the picture on top.

"I'll call you tomorrow to see how you're doing ok?" Tifa said, Aeris nodded and Tifa opened the door for her.

When Aeris got home she stood in the doorway of her apartment, it seemed horribly empty now, she slowly walked through the living room staring at everything like it was the first time she had been here, she tried to not look at all the pictures of Cloud that were scattered across the small home, she found it impossible, she stared long and hard at every photo not noticing the weight of Clouds' box.

When she did arrive in her bedroom she looked for a place to put the box, she chose the trunk at the end of her bed, she gently put it down and quickly threw the cushions and magazines on the floor that were previously taking up space on the trunk, she stared at it for a minute, taking deep breaths.

Unexpectedly she stamped her feet and immediately started taking off her dress, she threw it on the ground and quickly ran to her closet, she put on her pyjamas quickly and then ran back to in front of the box, just staring at it once more, in the back of her mind she had no clue why she was doing it.

Slowly she looked up at the clock, it was midnight she rubbed her head as a wave of tiredness hit her, she looked at the bed, she didn't want to sleep there now, it was too big, too big for one person, she wanted Cloud to help fill it up.

She thought for a moment then walked over to her purse, she rummaged for her phone and found it, she walked over to the lamp and turned it off before she got into bed, she lay on her back and dialled a number she knew by heart, she bit her lip as she listened to the ring tone, though she knew no one would answer.

On the kitchen counter another phone lit up, Aeris ignored the ring tone and waited until the beeping stopped, it seemed like forever.

"_Hey this is Cloud, I'm not here but leave a message and I'll talk to ya soon!"_ the voice said on the phone, Aeris closed her eyes taking in Clouds voice, she hadn't heard it in so long.

She hung up and dialled again.

"_Hey this is Cloud, I'm not here but leave a message and I'll talk to ya soon!" _ the voice called out a second time, Aeris wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks forcing herself to dial again... and again... and again just for those few seconds that Cloud would be talking to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Oooh how I did not like writing this chappie! its so sad!


End file.
